


it’s a gay bar you abslute jcakass

by lulsbian



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Texting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, THIS FIC IS NICER THAN THE TAGS MAKE IT OH MY GOODNESS, i promsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulsbian/pseuds/lulsbian
Summary: kyle and dan don't talk much when they aren't on tour, so a set of text messages end up being extremely worrying, after getting sent at 2 in the morning





	it’s a gay bar you abslute jcakass

When they weren’t on tour, Dan and Kyle really didn’t talk as much as they wanted. They always meant to, always said, “Hey, we should meet up at this bar someday soon! Miss you!” but never went.

So when Kyle was up at 2 in the morning, unable to sleep, picking at the skin on the palm of his hand, he was really confused.

Especially when it said Dan’s name on the top.

(2:21) dan: fhck you  
(2:22) dan: i cnat stop thinking about yuo   
(2:22) dan: burn in hell wht the fcuk ‘n!!!!

Kyle stared at the texts in worry and confusion. Kyle hadn’t been talking to Dan, so he wasn’t sure what this was about. Kyle didn’t think he had done something bad to Dan, something he didn’t apologize for years ago, so the texts filled him with fear.

(2:24) Kyle: Hey Dan? What’s up?  
(2:24) Kyle: Where are you?

No response, Kyle followed up a bit later.

(2:27) Kyle: Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry.   
(2:29) dan: wrnog number. fuck sorry.   
(2:29) dan: i’m god. prmoise.   
(2:30) dan: good**

Kyle sighed. The fact that it was the wrong number filled him with some relief, but he was also still worried about Dan, seeing the state he was in just by his texts.

(2:31) Kyle: Where are you? Are you drunk? Do you need someone to pick you up?  
(2:32) dan: i’m at smoe shitty bar i’m just tipsy i’m not drunk lmao. idk how ill get home but i sont wnat you to worry abt me  
(2:33) Kyle: Daniel. Can I come to get you? You can stay at my house. Please don’t think you’re a bother, Dan!  
(2:35) dan: fine. ill go to the park that’s near so you can lick me up?  
(2:35) dan: pick** plsea dnot lick me  
(2:35) Kyle: Just stay wherever you are. What bar at you at?

Silence. If Kyle wasn’t wasn’t confused as hell by Dan’s cryptic messages, he sure was now.

(2:39) dan: ples just let me go to the park this bar is very very bad and i don’t wnat you to come in  
(2:39) dan: please please kyle  
(2:40) Kyle: Oh my god Daniel. What the hell? Where are you? You can go outside, I just don’t want you getting lost. You can tell me where you are Dan…  
(2:41) dan: it’s a gay bar you abslute jcakass.

Kyle really didn’t know how to respond. He kinda always assumed somethings, but Dan was always very quiet about his own sexuality and relationships. All Kyle could base it off of was that Dan LOOKED gay, and that’s not really a valid argument. Kyle decided not to mention it. After all, he could’ve ended up there by accident, or a friend could’ve invited him, there were dozens of other possibilities.

(2:42) Kyle: What’s it called?  
(2:42) dan: uh  
(2:42) dan: it’s clalled the glory  
(2:43) dan: sry

Kyle was already in his car. Dan couldn’t drive if he recalled correctly, so how Dan even got there was a mystery in itself. Nevertheless, Kyle drove out. The bar was fairly close to Kyle, only around 10 minutes away, which was even weirder considering how Dan lived at least an hour away from Kyle.

It took Kyle a bit to find Dan, Dan sitting at the edge of an alleyway in between the bar and the nail place that was next to it. Dan was sitting in the dark, hood on, a beer in his hand, his body mostly covered in shadows besides the illuminating glow of his phone reflecting on his face.

Slowly, Kyle walked over, putting on a worried smile and sat down next to Dan. “Hey! Are you alright? I’ve been worried about you, y'know?”

Dan shrugged, trying to not look at Kyle. The sound of sniffling was apparent. Dan opened his mouth, trying to speak up, and something came out, but not words. This small, weak “ah,” almost like a whimper of sorts.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Dan, brought him closer. “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me, Dan.”

And just like that, Dan started sobbing. He was hyperventilating, shaking, gripping onto Kyle’s shirt, wiping his tears on it. Kyle comforted him, patting his back, whispering words of affirmation into his ear. “There there, Dan, it’s okay. It’s okay, Dan.”

It was obvious Dan was trying (and failing) to talk through his sobs. Small “I, he, I’m…"s kept coming out, but we’re always interrupted by his gasps. Kyle had seen Dan cry before, dozens of times, before concerts, after concerts, thinking about Twin Peaks, etc. Crying was normal for him, yet it still hurt to see Dan this sad, something Kyle had not seen before, him having a full of mental breakdown, it seems like.

They were there for several minutes, sitting and just letting emotions out, Kyle being there with him, when Dan was finally able to talk. "I - Kyle - Sorry. I’m so sorry you have to see me like this, I - I just…” Dan stopped, taking in a large breath, and continued. “I broke up with my partner and… I…” Dan was trying to finish, but tears were forming in his eyes again and his breath was hitching and it was all a giant mess.

“What did she do?” Kyle asked.

“H-he.” Dan corrected. “He, uh,” Dan looked up at Kyle for the first time. His eyes were a deep blue, shining brightly with his red, flushed face. His lips were slightly swollen, and his nose looked lopsided, along with a bright purple bruise on his cheek.

“Fuck, Dan!” Kyle immediately freaked out seeing his face, all bloody and bruised and reddened up. “Who the hell is this guy? I’m going to beat the shit out of him. You don’t deserve this, had he done this to you before you guys broke up?”

“A-a couple of times…” Dan admitted, looking down into his knees. “I - I’m sorry, honestly, I don’t know why I stayed. I thought I deserved it,” Dan admitted, voice shaking. “He was kind to me a lot of the time, he, uh, he…” Dan blanked out.

“He what?” Kyle was absolutely pained to know that this was happening to one of his best friends without him knowing. He felt like he was going to throw up in anger and sadness.

“He sort of treated me like you? N-not when he was angry and mean, like, 90% of the time he was soft and kind and I kinda deserved it when he raised his voice and broke stuff, honestly,” Dan admitted.

Kyle’s face had gone red, somewhat from Dan’s comment, somewhat from the pure boiling rage he had for this asshole. He didn’t realize the tears starting to run down his face. “Dan… Daniel… Please don’t settle for someone like that. You deserve so much better, you deserve someone who’ll treat you kindly and love you every day. You deserve…” The tears down Kyle’s face were sticking to his beard now. “Why did he even get mad at you in the first place? I know you didn’t fucking deserve it.”

Dan had his arms wrapped around his knees, staring into blank space. “It, uh, was whenever I mentioned you guys? Whenever I talked about the band, or a new album, or anything like that, he kept talking about how I spent too much time talking about you guys and not about him and that I was undeserving and -” Dan took a deep breath, “I stopped mentioning the band and stopped singing for a while, honestly.”

“Dan…” Kyle was staring at Dan, noticing the slight changes. His hair wasn’t slicked back like he had been doing it while they were on tour, it was messy and sticking everywhere like when they first started the band. He had gotten skinnier too, and he was wearing something he had not seen in awhile, a deep blue sweatshirt with text reading, “World’s Greatest Grandparent.”

Dan must’ve noticed Kyle staring at his sweatshirt. He started, “The fucker took most of my clothes when I left. I had a lot of my stuff at his place, I’m still somewhat terrified to go back to his place after, uh, y'know… I still had some things at my apartment though, thankfully. A blast to the past, huh?” Dan said with a bittersweet smile.

“Yeah, it is,” Kyle nodded. “I - I just don’t understand, a - and maybe I just don’t understand you, but I just… don’t know why you’d stay with someone like that, Dan. You didn’t deserve that at all,” Kyle took a deep breath, and then finished, “You don’t have to tell me, I promise, but, if you want to, why?”

Dan’s throat went dry, and while he should’ve expected the question, knew it was coming in his heart, and while he already admitted it, somewhat, he couldn’t bring his guts to say it. The tears he thought had slowed down were coming up again, and Kyle reassuring that he was okay didn’t make his mess of a face any better.

“Do you want the truth?” Dan sighed nervously, “Because I really don't know if you want it.”

“Of course,” Kyle replied.   
“I, I kinda said this before but he reminded me of you? He was so kind, well, most of the time? And he had those eyes and I could pretend, I could imagine it was you and - God, this is so pathetic, I wanted you but I knew you'd never want me and it's all a mess,” Dan wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, “That's probably really disgusting of you to hear from my mouth, I’m sorry.”

Kyle honestly didn't know what to say, he felt disappointed in himself for not realizing, felt disgusted that his own ignorance caused Dan to be hurt so much, when in all honestly…

“Dan…” Kyle lifted Dan up by the chin, looking into his eyes, “Please don't do that again, what the fuck. I… I kinda, uh, feel the same way? About you? But I never noticed and now you’re all scarred up and crying and I have no idea what to say, I’m so sorry.” Kyle put Dan’s head down, throwing himself into a hug with Dan. 

Dan threw his arms around Kyle in response, the two holding each other, sobbing into each other’s clothes, the two being a huge mess behind some shitty alleyway behind a gay bar, but neither really cared at the time. 

Dan looked up, and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me? I - I mean I didn't tell you either, but I just… never thought you were interested. I thought you were straight, I thought you’d be disgusted, I’m just a mess and I don't know why you’d like me and now I’m a drunk cunt here and I forced you to come g-”

Kyle shoved his lips onto Dan’s, quieting the worrying boy. After a second, he lifts up, asks if it was alright, and once he got approval, the two were softly kissing, tears rolling down both cheeks, taking in the minute with each other. 

Afterwards, Kyle separated from Dan, Dan’s eyes were moonstruck, his face turning even redder from the kiss. “Ky - Kyle, I,”

“Let’s get you home, we can talk about it in the morning, promise? You’ve had a long day, you deserve a nap. Plus, you know how bad your hangover’s gonna be in the morning,” Kyle laughed. 

“Alright,” Dan sighed. It felt odd to not talk about it in the moment, not to let his feelings out while drunk, not be running away and denying everything in the morning, but it was happening, and maybe Dan was sort of glad he had time to recollect his thoughts, and not be a sobbing mess while doing so. 

Dan was sure everything would turn out alright, even after everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fanfic since my days of writing minecraft fanfiction on wattpad. im dying squirtle
> 
> IF THERE ARE ANY LIKE... BAD ERRORS TELL ME if you wanna KGDFNGKDFNDF i didn't proofread this thing
> 
> to be completely honest i was very insppired by another fic (not dyle but) and by inspired i mean i kinda just rewrote that fic but with Thos Bad Steel boys. hopefully i made it different enough ? idk
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT idk what else to say i am very nervous to post this. i dont know. goodby.


End file.
